marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ambush on Vijay Nadeer
The Ambush on Vijay Nadeer was an attempt by the Watchdogs to assassinate Vijay Nadeer. Background Vijay Nadeer was exposed to the Terrigen Mist during the Inhuman Outbreak, which triggered his Terrigenesis. However, unlike other Inhumans, Vijay's Terrigenesis lasted for several months. Vijay's sister, Ellen, who was a fierce proponent of the containment and elimination of Inhumans, hid her brother at her place.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.03: Uprising completes his Terrigenesis]] As Vijay remained trapped in his husk, Ellen decided to find a way to end the Terrigenesis. She blackmailed S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Jeffrey Mace by using S.H.I.E.L.D.'s association with the Ghost Rider into having Mace sending Jemma Simmons to assess Vijay's case.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.05: Lockup Simmons was successful in her attempt and Vijay got out of his husk.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.07: Deals With Our Devils He was then taken to the Nadeer Residence by his sister. However, the Watchdogs could not tolerate to leave an Inhuman unharmed, be it the brother of the Senator who was funding them. Thus, they decided to eliminate him. In the meantime, Simmons identified Vijay and reported her findings to Mace, who resolved on trying to save him.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.09: Broken Promises Ambush Vijay Nadeer woke up at the Nadeer Residence and joined his sister Ellen for breakfast in the yard. After an argument about S.H.I.E.L.D.'s return and assistance to end Vijay's Terrigenesis, Ellen offered Vijay to go for a walk in the residence's park, which was actually a signal for the Watchdogs to get ready to ambush Vijay. Several minutes after they began walking, Ellen apologized to her brother before the Watchdogs, led by Tucker Shockley, emerged out of the vegetation with their weapons pointed at Vijay. Ellen reminded to Vijay that they had promised each other to do what needed to be done should one of them undergo Terrigenesis. However, Vijay insisted that he had emerged unchanged and without any ability out of his husk. Crying, Ellen ultimately ordered Shockley to release her brother. confronts Ellen Nadeer]] Ellen, Vijay and the Watchdogs returned to the residence where Shockley confronted Ellen about her decision but Ellen insisted on waiting until they confirmed that Vijay was actually an Inhuman. However, their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Jeffrey Mace, accompanied by Quake and Jemma Simmons. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents required to search the residence to check whether Vijay was being hidden against his will, but Ellen refused to let them. prepares to shoot Vijay Nadeer]] Meanwhile, Shockley sought to take advantage of Ellen being distracted by S.H.I.E.L.D. to try to assassinate Vijay. At this moment, Vijay's superhuman reflexes awakened, enabling him to take down the Watchdogs attacking him. A gun was fired, alerting Ellen and S.H.I.E.L.D. about what was happening upstairs. They all went to the room where Vijay was fighting the Watchdogs and Ellen told her brother to stop. shoots her brother]] Simmons requested that Vijay come with S.H.I.E.L.D. for his safety while Ellen asked her brother to trust her and remain with her. Eventually, Vijay agreed to follow his sister against Simmons' advice. Vijay and Ellen boarded an helicopter with Shockley and left the residence. Once in the air, Ellen apologized before shooting Vijay in the stomach, fulfilling her promise. She then ordered Shockley to dispose of Vijay's body, which was dumped into the sea where he underwent a second Terrigenesis. Aftermath The confrontation at the Nadeer Residence confirmed S.H.I.E.L.D.'s suspicions about Ellen Nadeer and her connection to the Watchdogs. Therefore, they decided to investigate further and to monitor her activity, prompting her to try to plant a surveillance system in her office.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Wake Up As it was confirmed that her brother was indeed an Inhuman, the Superior ordered Tucker Shockley to expose the Senator to the Terrigen Mist in case she was an Inhuman as well, which would result in Nadeer's death and Shockley's Terrigenesis.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.13: BOOM References Category:Events